The Fallen One
by Silver Butterfly 111
Summary: Part 2 of the Finding of the lost star. Will Arwen's vision come true. Will Legolas fall before the Dark Lord?


** I own nothing.**

Legolas tried so hard to ignore the voice of temptation, it had been many years since he'd promised Arwen that he'd protect the free people of Middle Earth, but he'd promised her all the same and to an Elf a promise was meant to be kept, and kept for life..So why was this promise getting harder to keep?

The Voice invaded his dream. "You fear death, bring me the Ring and you shall live. that is my offer. I only want the Ring." Legolas did fear death, but the Dark Lord asked far too much. "No!" Legolas screamed at the dark. "Yes." Whispered the voice. "No." Legolas said again. "YES!" The voice demanded so angrily and forcefully that even The Prince trembled in fear. "The Ring." the voice said calmly.

Aragorn was speaking to him his tone was one an adult would use to convince a child to put down a knife. "Legolas drop the bow...slowly." Aragorn said calmly but firmly. Legolas opened his eyes to see that he was standing over Frodo who was looking fearfully at the Elf arrow that was aimed at his chest, everyone else stared at Legolas with concerned expressions. No one moved. Aragron spoke again. "Legolas, Now! or so help me I will..." He never finished his threat, Legolas stared at the round fearful eyes of Frodo then he looked down at his fingers that held the bow string tightly. It seemed to Legolas that his fingers had turned into claws. He gave an exclamation in his own tongue and dropped the bow as if it had burned his flesh.

The voice left his mind replaced by Arwen's voice. "I will help you, if I can." "Help me now." Legolas muttered to himself.

Aragron watched Legolas with a concerned expression.

The voice returned too quickly for Legolas' liking. "The Ring?" It asked. "Yes, yes I know shut up will you?" Legolas screamed out loud. They reached Rivendell two weeks later. "They are on their guard now, you really are helpless aren't you, useless Elf." the voice taunted. "I said shut up!" Legolas demanded. "Yes, yes fine then I'll leave you to figure out the means of obtaining it yourself." The voice began to withdraw. "Wait." Legolas said hating himself for calling the voice back. Legolas sensed an evil smile crawl across the voice's lips. "What would you have me do?" Legolas asked. "I will send Gollum to aid you." Gollum stared at Leglas though the bars of the closed gate. Legolas' old will resurfaced for a moment when he saw the monster. "We don't want to come inside, no we don't too many horrible Elves!" the creature wined Legolas wanted to kill the monster then and there to stop its wailing. "But we wants the Precious. We will help the Elf get the Precious, nice Elf open gate now." Gollum said. The gate inched open.

"Do it." Legolas whispered harshly, he drew his knife should Gollum disobey his order. Gollum motioned for Legolas to hold Frodo's head. The chain with the golden ring slipped off the Hobbit's neck with a soft thud. Legolas retrieved it before Golllum could. That was a mistake. Frodo's head hit the ground and he woke with a jolt and looked at Legolas. "Why?' the Hobbit questioned. "I'm sorry." Legolas whispered half shamed. Legolas tensed when he heard the sound of Elven hunting horns. He ran, he never thought he would fear the hunting horns of his kin. But the hunter had become the hunted. Arwen suddenly appeared from the trees, her eyes filled with shocked sadness as she saw Legolas fleeing with Gollum. Legolas placed the sliver chain around his own neck to avoid losing it.

Chapter 2. Lands of Shadow

He was taken roughly by Orcs as soon as he set foot on the black soil of the land of Shadow. he was taken to the Dark Lord and forced to his knees. The Dark Lord walked around him slowly, stopping when he was behind Legolas, he grabbed the back of the sliver chain with his metal glove and pulled. The chain tightened around Legolas' neck and he gagged heavily and choked as the chain was pulled against his throat, then the chain snapped. Legolas heaved for breath and rubbed his neck.

War. Terrible Blood-filled war. Legolas watched it all as his kin from Rivendell and Mirkwood marched upon the Dark Tower and fought for their lives. He should have felt angry, he should have felt sadness, he should have felt something. Yet he felt nothing, for his heart was in shadow. So he felt only a shadow of pity as the men and Elves fought and the black war birds feasted on the flesh of the dead. "What dose it matter if a few of your kin die? As long as some from your homeland survive, as long as you live then they will have a King when this war is over. the voice reassured him. Legolas didn't answer his eyes were glazed as he tried to look passed the shadow of war and into his beloved forest of Greenwood.

The war was over, the ashes choked Legolas when he tried to breath, he couldn't breath. Yet no emotion showed on his face. "

One of the captives refuses to speak, make them talk." The voice commanded.

The cell was dark, as Legolas entered Arwen stared up at Legolas with the same hatred she had given to the Orcs that had held him captive all those years ago. "You don't understand what you've done, kin-slayer, you..." she stopped for a moment.

"He promised me I'd live." Legolas said coldly.

"Falsehood!" Arwen screamed. "The snake's voice is honey to some, His golden eye ever watchful, but when it bites it bites us all. You have become a pawn in a dangerous game, you killed Aragorn, you killed your Ada." At the name Aragorn sliver tears fell quietly from Arwen's eyes.

The word Ada had a simallir effect on Legolas, his old will, the will to fight was rekindled by his rage and grief, it roared like an unstoppable fire. His eyes that had turned black with evil turned blue again. "It seems I'll be able to repay you for what you did for me so long ago." He said as he untied Arwen.

Saruron was standing in a grove of trees, he was taking great plesure in setting them on fire, Legolas screamed as he listened to the pain-filled crys of the dying trees. The dark Lord turned to face him, the golden ring glittered on his hand.

He forced Legolas to watch as he entered the mountain of fire. Legolas took his chance he drew his knife and cut off the finger that the ring rested on. The ring rolled and bounced into the fires from where it had come. A three-fingered hand pulled him back. "You defie me?" The voice asked dangerously. "To my last breath." Legolas spat. "So be it." The Dark Lord said. and with these last words he granted the Elf his greatest fear. Even as he lay dying he smiled to himself, he'd kept his promise, Middle Earth was freed from a great evil and he'd mended his wrongs.

Chapter 3. End

His Ada stood before him. "Adar, Amin hiraetha." (Father, I'm sorry.) He said. "Ion nin." (My son) The King hugged his son. "I'm proud of you." The King said.

**Note: *sees angry glares of her readers.* It's the Ring's fault, don't blame me. **

**Review please.**


End file.
